The Devil of The Seas
by Moe D. Alpha
Summary: A young boy is after the destruction of the great world goverment, follow him in his journey to freedom
1. The Beginning

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **In an island far in the East Blue:**

Two unknown hooded figures having a conversation

"A boy is about to be born, one with the ability to destroy the world"

"The legend of the Akuma will live on"

"What about the government, sooner or later they will find out"

"I have got a plan for that, the boy will be sent with him"

"Him? How can you trust him?"

"Because I can"

"The boys name will be Alpha, Akuma D. Alpha"

"Catchy isn't it"

 **Time skip: 12 years later**

"But Grandpa, I have already perfected my haki and devil fruit, I barely have any free time" Alpha complained, he was a 6 feet tall and had black hair and black eyes.

"Shut up brat, one day you will change the world but until then, you will suffer my training" The man said

"Ok" Alpha said with a sad face

They spent the whole day training

"Brat, I am really proud of you, not only have you mastered your haki and devil fruit, but you have mastered the 6 techniques from cipher pol, you may be the strongest brat in the world" the man said

"One step towards my dream" Alpha said with a determined look

"Oh you've decided, what do you want to be?" The man said

"I'm going to destroy the government" Alpha said with a determined look and the famous D grin

"Just what I would expect from his son" the man said and then chuckled

But then

"Hi Mama" Alpha said with a smile

"Lelouch, the marines are here, they found out" The woman said with a horrified look in her face

"Oh shit, who did they send Lily" Lelouch (grandpa) said nervously

"Admiral Akainu" Lily said with a look of distress

"Admiral? Contact him now, it's time" Lelouch said

"I will now" Lily said pulling out the Den Den Mushi and dialed the number

Puru Puru Puru

Gacha

"Hello" A deep voice said

"Hello it's me Lelouch, its time" He said

"I'll be there in an hour" The man said and he hung up

"Alpha, you're going away to live with an old friend of ours, he will help you reach your dream" Lelouch said

"But I don't want to, I want to stay with you and mom, why can't we, why are the marines after me and who are you sending me with" Alpha said with distress

"All your answers will be answered from him" Lily said "Don't worry, he's a good man and has a son your age too" she said with assurance

Alpha didn't like the idea but went with it, he would negotiate later

Meanwhile on the other side of the island

"Admiral, we have spotted the kid, permission to engage?" a marine said

"Permission granted, don't kill the kid, though I would, evil should be eradicated completely, but it's not up to me, it's up to those old shits in the government" Akainu said with disgust

"Yes sir" the marine said

In an island on the new world

Puru Puru Puru

Gacha

"Hello, this is Kaido"

"Kaido, this is Lelouch, its time"

"The plan remains the same?"

"Yes he will take him and then he will choose"

"Ok, tell that brat to take him to Zou, an island of mind in the new world, Jack will be there to take him to me if he accepts and Lelouch, my brother, stay safe"

"Don't worry, I will, bye…"

"Bye"

 **Thanks for reading, I will update this as soon as every week, the first chapter is short but the rest will be 1000+ words, please review if you do, I have a couple of questions too**

 **Who is "him"?**

 **Why does Kaido want alpha?**

 **What is alphas devil fruit?**

 **Oh and this story is in the present one piece time**


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 2: A fateful meeting**

 **Back with Lelouch:**

"I have spoken to my brother" Lelouch said

"Good, so all the preparations have been made?" Lily said

"Yes it has, he will be here soon and will take him to my brother" Lelouch said with confidence in his plan

"Umm, who are you guys talking about?" Alpha asked

"Not now brat, what you need to be thinking about is getting to the coast" Lelouch said

"No! I want to know what is going on grandpa, mom, why are the marines after me? Is it because of my strength and will this be the last time I see you again?" Alpha asked with a hint of sadness and curiosity

"Not now alpha, since the day you were born, we have planned for this day, don't worry, you're going to be safe" Lelouch stated

"But what about you guys?" Alpha asked

"No matter what will happen, we will be in your heart, now let's get to the coast" Lily said with a smile but Alpha couldn't return that smile

On their way to the coast, Alpha, Lily and Lelouch defeated marines left and right.

"We are finally here (pant pant), where is that bastard" Lelouch said with anger

"He is always like this, I think he took it from his dad" Lily said with a chuckle

"This is no laughing matter" Lelouch said

"Who is he?" Alpha stated with a curious smile

"He is someone who you won't see, I am taking you in demons" A marine said, he was tougher than the others but was easily defeated

"They don't know when to give up" Lily said, she was tired

"Where is that shit" Lelouch said, but then a shadow came up, he was huge

"Oh shit" Lelouch said with a voice that signaled fear, Alpha never heard this voice from him

"We are too late" Lily said with a sad voice

"Who is he?" Alpha said, he knew that if grandpa was afraid, he was going to be a tough opponent

"I am Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, I am here to take you into custody for your crimes" Sakazuki said

"What crimes?" Alpha was confused

"The crime of being born" Sakazuki said with all the coldness in his heart

"Shut up, don't say that to my son" Lily said with anger and determination to protect Alpha

"Lily" Lelouch said with fear again

"So you were his whore" Sakazuki said with a chuckle

"Why is a fleet admiral all the way out in the East Blue?" A commoner asked

"The elder stars sent me, I don't know why, we could've just sent any random idiots to capture these weaklings" Sakazuki said with his dark chuckle

"Weaklings…." A small voice called out

"I will show you the meaning of weak" he then charged to Sakazuki and punched him, Sakazuki was too confident to dodge because he was a logia and he got overconfident

"Haki? A boy that young?" Sakazuki said with interest

"Alpha no" Lelouch said

"He now has that bastard's attention" Lily said

"Yahahaha, you are pretty weak for an admiral, you didn't attempt to dodge" Alpha said, this caused Akainu to charge in for a punch, Alpha was about to be hit

"No" Lelouch screamed

But then, Lily appeared out of nowhere and took the punch, she was sent flying to the wall

"Mom" Alpha said with anger

"Lily" Lelouch said

"The whore of the demon falls" Sakazuki said with a chuckle

"You bastard, I'll kill you, transfor…" he stopped when he saw Akainu charging to his mom

"WTF fight me" Alpha screamed with anger but Akainu just ignored, but then Akainu used his devil fruit awakening turning the whole island to lava, everyone was being engulfed by the lava

"MOM, GRANDPA" Alpha screamed

"I'm sorry" a weak voice called out it was Lelouch "she's dead"

"No you're lying" Alpha said "Impossible"

Lelouch started crying as his body was getting engulfed in flames

"Run Alpha, for some reason you're not burning, maybe it's your devil fruit, just run, don't turn back, he will be here, I promise you, just run away" Lelouch said in his last breath and just died

"Nooooo" Alpha said while he was crying

"Evil deserves to be eradicated" Sakazuki said "It's your turn" Sakazuki said

"You bastard" Alpha screamed with all hatred in his voice, he gave up fighting and wanted to die at this point

Sakazuki raised his arm and engulfed it in Lava and started aiming for Alpha, but then it was blocked

"You" Sakazuki said with a disgust tone

"Are you Alpha? I am here to escort you, where is Lelouch and Lily" the mystery man said

"Dead" was the only words that came out

"I'm sorry, but now we need to run off, ill push this bastard away and we make a break to the ship" the mystery man said

"Ok sir, what's your name?" Alpha said

"Later brat, run now" the man said and he began to run

"You think you can run off easily?" Sakazuki said

"No but it's worth a try" The man's hand turned to claws, maybe a devil fruit? And blasted the bastard admiral to the other side of the island

"Run Alpha" The man said and they got to the ship and set said away from the island

Back on the island

"Did they get away Sakazuki?" a voice said from the den den mushi

"Yes they did, Lyon was there" Sakazuki said

"The revolutionaries? What do they want with the demon?" the voice said

"I don't know but it won't be good, I'm heading back to HQ now, I am sending out green bull to hunt them down, how's Fujitora?" Sakazuki

"Damn you Sakazuki, the world is crumbling on its feet, just now Strawhat Luffy and Trafalgar Law defeated Doflamingo, and now this, the problems won't end" the voice said with anger

"Strawhat…" Sakazuki said with a demented grin

 **Whoa, that's chapter 2, never thought this would be so fun, this story will take a shocking turn, please review it because I want to see a feedback, who's Lyon? Find out next time**

 **So now that the time line is clear, it is just when Luffy defeated Doffy (Spoiler Alert), Thanks for reading**


	3. Flight to Water

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 3: Flight to Water 7**

 **Back on the ship:**

Alpha was mourning his Mom and Grandpas death

"I am sorry to interrupt but I think you wanted to ask some questions" The mystery man said with a sound of sympathy for the child

"Why were you late?" Alpha said with anger

"That's something you should ask our leader, ill dial him up later" The man said

"Ok, who are you?" Alpha asked

"I am Hydra D. Lyon, number one of the revolutionary army, I only take orders from Monkey D. Dragon, the leader who you will speak with later" Lyon said

"Revolutionary army?" Alpha asked with a curious look

"Yes, you have heard of us haven't you?" Lyon asked

"Of course, rebels against the government, my dream could come true" Alpha said excitingly, he thought that he could join them

"Oh, and what is your dream?" Lyon asked, he was really confused, how could a child who witnessed part of his family die be so cheerful, and how didn't burn in the lava?

"I want to destroy the government and destroy all corruption in this world" Alpha declared with all confidence in his voice

"Dragon will like you" Lyon said with a grin

"Oh Lyon, where are we going?" Alpha asked

"We are going to meet up with a pirate called Shanks, I presume you heard about him" Lyon said

"Red-haired Shanks? The Yonko?" Alpha asked excitingly

"Yes, once we meet him, he will take us to the revolutionary army base" Lyon said

"What is there?" Alpha asked

"Our leader, and I think he would want to talk to you" Lyon said

"Ok, but I have one more question, why are the marines after me?" Alpha asked

"That's something that only our leader can tell you, now we need to get to Water 7 as soon as possible" Lyon said "Alpha, prepare your stuff, in an hour, we will leave the ship and enter the Grand Line" Lyon declared

"How?" Alpha asked

"You will see but just prepare yourself, once we get to Water 7, we will wait for Shanks and then go to the base" Lyon ordered

"Yes sir" Alpha screamed

 **An hour later:**

"Are you ready Alpha?" Lyon asked

"Yes Lyon, I have packed all necessary items for the trip, but I still do not understand how are we going anywhere without the ship" Alpha was very confused, he knew that the only way to survive on the sea is to have a ship, not having one is basically suicide

"Ok I shall explain in a moment" Lyon said but then said something which caught Alphas ear "Transform" Lyon said, he then turned to a dragon  
"You have a mythical zoan fruit?" Alpha asked curiously

"Yes, the dragon dragon fruit. As for the explanation, we are going to fly to Water 7" Lyon explained

"Yes Lyon" Alpha said, and they set off to Water 7

 **On an island far in the new world:**

"Zehahahaha, we found it? The base" a large figure spoke

"Yes captain, he-" a swordsman said

"Admiral" a man with a top hat corrected him

"Yes admiral" he said "he is now there and we have is vivre card, he is wounded and if we would want to save him then the only way is we start a war now" the swordsman said

"Zehahahaha, then let us go, prepare our ships, we shall set sail to Burgess" the large figure commanded

"Yes admiral" the crew acknowledged

"Hmm, what's this" the large figure asked, he seemed confused "Oh, the government is pissed, just look at the bounty for this kid, Akuma D. Alpha? Zehahahaha, a D.? Just what I would expect from us Ds to piss the government off so easily"

 **On a ship in the new world:**

"Shihihihi, our bounties have risen" a young boy with a Strawhat said happily

"But Senpai, have you read the news?" A crest headed kid said "There is a new bounty head out there, a 12 year old boy, he has been given an unusually bounty" and proceeded to show the Strawhat boy the poster

"Damn, reminds me of you Robin, his face on the poster, it looks like Ace too when he was a child, this isn't right" the boy said sadly

"Akuma D. Alpha, A D.? What did he do to anger the government?" A raven girl said

"Whatever it is, we don't have time to think, if we ever see him, we will help him" A green headed swordsman said

"But-but" the boy said

"No buts strawhat-ya, zoro-ya is right, we need to get to Zou, the plan is on and we can't afford more detours" a dark man in the corner said

"Ok" he acknowledged "MEATTT!" he screamed

"He will never change" a long nosed man said

"And that's why we love him" the raven hair girl said with a chuckle

 **In an island in the grandline:**

"Captain, look at this poster" a fat guy groveling on a meat piece in his hand said

"Shut up roo, im trying to get over this hangover" A red-haired man said

"I think you should take a look captain" A scruff guy with a cigar said

"Oh ok Benn, what is it" he took one look "Oh shit, we need to get to Water 7 now, set sail now" The red haired man shouted

"Yes captain" the crew acknowledged and followed the orders

 **An island in the new world:**

"Dragon-san, Alpha has been given a bounty" A girl said

"Alpha? So Lyon didn't make it in time, this is all my fault, I will need to speak to Alpha when he comes, are the commanders coming Koala?" the man identified as Dragon said

"Yes sir, all of them are, they will be here in a week" the girl identified as Koala said

"Good job, a war is coming Koala and we need to be well prepared" Dragon said

"Yes sir" Koala acknowledged

Im sorry Alpha, Lelouch and Lily but this is all my fault, I should've gotten there earlier, but to be given such a bounty, just what did that brat do? Dragon wondered

 **At marine HQ:**

"Admiral Green Bull, you are being sent on a mission" A man with a suit said "The fleet admiral is sending you after Alpha, you know the details of the mission"

"Yes I do, damn that Sakazuki, sending me on a wild goose chase" The admiral said

"Well it has to be done sir, the power that kid has is unbelievable" The man said

"I guess it has to be done, I heard Hydra D. Lyon is with him, this isn't going to be easy, but it's going to be a waste of time" The admiral said

"Sir, this kid is too powerful to be alive, that is just" The man said

"Justice my ass, where's the money to be made" The admiral said

"Sakazuki also acknowledged this reaction, he said you will take the bounties of both Lyon and Alpha" The man said

"Get me on a damn ship, I am going to rich" The admiral said "To be given a high bounty of 400 million bellies, he must be evil, Akuma D Alpha, I will bestow justice on you and become rich" he said with a demented laugh

 **Chapter 3 done, this story is going fine, 400 million berries? That's high, just who is this kid, reactions too** **J** **, and an admiral is after them too, yes this story is going well**

 **Please review, your review keeps me going, follow and favorite too, the next chapter will be out by Monday…**


	4. First stop: Alabasta

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 4: First stop: Alabasta**

 **Over the Grandline:**

"Alpha, we are going to stop soon, if my calculations are correct, we will be going down in Alabasta" Lyon said

"Yosh, I can't wait to stretch" Alpha said, he was really restless

"Ok brat, when we go down, we will meet my old friend, he is the King of Alabasta" Lyon said

"The king? How do you know him?" Alpha said

"He is a commander of the revolutionary army, keep that secret" Lyon explained

"Ok Lyon" Alpha said

"Good brat" Lynch said with a smirk on his face

 **Meanwhile in Alabasta:**

"A gathering? For what?" A man said

"He said a war is coming with the Blackbeard pirates" A blue headed girl said

"Oh shit, send our fighters to Baltigo, if a war threatens my old friend, then we shall fight" The man said

"Yes my king" the crowd screamed

 **At the shores of Alabasta:**

"How long are we staying here Lyon?" Alpha asked

"Not long, we will just go to the palace, eat then leave" Lyon explained

"Ok, but I'm not sure about staying here, I feel a really strong presence here" Alpha said

"Haki? Hmm, we should investigate" Lyon said "Where should we go?" Lyon asked

"Towards that big building" Alpha said

"That's the palace" Lyon said, he also felt this presence, could Alabasta be in trouble again? He thought to himself

"Let's go there then"Alpha said and they proceeded to walk there

Lyon then turned to see people looking at him and Alpha, what is going on? He then went to see a newspaper that had a wanted poster. 400 million? Must be tough but then he saw the name.

"What the fuck, you've got to be kidding me, Alpha, you've got a bounty on you, why that much though? Who are you?" Lyon said, he was really shocked

"I don't know, I want to know myself but can't, I am really powerful, maybe that's why" Alpha said

"But your 12 and 400 million is too much, I know people with less than that and are really powerful" Lyon said "I need to call Dragon, let's go to the palace" Lyon said

 **At the entrance of the palace:**

"We are here to see Nefrati Cobra, the king" Lyon said

"And what would the number 1 of the revolutionaries and a 400 million bounty head brat want with his majesty" The guard said

They have balls, I will give them that but Alpha wasn't having any of it, he let out a burst of conquerors haki and proceeded to enter the palace

"What the fuck, you can do that too, your only 12 for god sake, who taught you that power" Lyon said, he was so shocked

"My grandpa" Alpha said as if it was normal

"What the fuck is going on, I need to speak to Dragon, let us go in" Lyon said, he needed to clear things up with Dragon

"Ok" Alpha said, he too was excited to call the so called "most wanted man in the world"

 **In the palace:**

"My king, two figures have entered the palace" the guard said

"Who is it?" the king asked

"It is me Cobra" a voice rang out from the door of the room

"Lyon? Could it possibly be you? What are you doing here, you should be in Baltigo" Cobra said

"Why, what's there?" Lyon asked, he was really confused

"Umm, just a war you idiot, Blackbeard is attacking Baltigo and Dragon is summoning all the commanders" Cobra said

"Shit that Blackbeard has balls, ok I have to change up the plan, Alpha, we fly for Baltigo, I will call shanks to meet us there" Lyon said as a boy came out from the shadows

"Why? I want to meet Shanks" Alpha said

"I want to take you too, but a war is starting soon, and as the number 1 of the army, I have got to be there" Lyon said

"Akuma D. Alpha? The 400 million belli boy? Why does the revolutionary army have him" Cobra asked

"I do not know, I need to call Dragon now, can I use your den den mushi?" Lyon asked

"Of course, here ill dial up Dragons number now" Cobra said as he began to dial Dragons number

Puru puru puru

Puru puru puru

Gacha

"Hello" a voice said on the other side of the call

"Dragon, it is me Lyon, I am in Alabasta now, I have the boy and I would like to ask you some questions after you are done with the boy" Lyon said

"Ok Lyon, calm down, everything will be cleared, give me the boy" Dragon said as Lyon gave the phone to Alpha

"Hello" Alpha said

"Hello Alpha, my name Monkey D. Dragon, I am here to answer your questions so please ask" Dragon said, this was it, this was the moment he was waiting for, answers

"Ok Dragon-san, why were you bastards late, I watched both Grandpa and Mom Die in front of my eyes, where the fuck were you" Alpha said with all the anger he could find

"Lily and Lelouch are dead? I am so sorry, this is all my fault, I had to pick you up but it was too late and I am fighting a war which hasn't begun" Dragon said, it sounded like he was tearing up "Lily was my sister, Monkey D. Lily, I would've went to the heavens and back to save her, I was too late, this is all my fault" Dragon said

"So wait, you are my uncle? Is that why you saved me from Sakazuki" Alpha asked

"Yes and no. Sakazuki killed her? I swear to god, I will fuck him up in the end, I will kill him for Lily" Dragon said

"Hey I will do that, he is mines to kill" Alpha said, Lyon raised an eyebrow at this, was he really challenging the most dangerous man

"Ha, I like you already, you remind me of your father, short fuses" Dragon said

"Wait Dragon, who is his father" Lyon asked

"Would you like to know that Alpha, it may answer some of your questions" Dragon said

"Yes I would love to know" Alpha said

"Ok, if that's what you want, you will be meeting him soon, your father is the Yonko Kaido" Dragon said, this caused Cobra to drop his jaw, but Lyon wasn't that shocked, this kid was powerful, like his father

"Kaido, so that's why the government are after me" Alpha said

"No brat, there not only after you because of that, there is a power you have, I don't know any more about it, you may need to ask that bastard Kaido about this matter" Dragon

"Ok I will, I can't wait to meet him, but this doesn't answer my question, why is "but then a man on the other side yelled

"Sir, it's the Blackbeard pirates" the man said

"Shit, ok bye Alpha, I'll see talk to you when you get here" Dragon said "Lyon get your ass here now" Dragon ordered

"Yes sir" then the like cut

"We need to get there as soon as possible, let me call Shanks now and then we head off" Lyon said, he then dialed the number

Puru puru puru

Gacha

"Shanks, change of plans, Blackbeard attacked Baltigo, we shall meet you there, im heading there now" Lyon said

"Teach-yoi? Captain we must go there now-yoi" A man said in the background

"Ok, Lyon, we will meet you there, safe travels my friend" Shanks said and then the line cut

"Ok it's time for us to take our leave, bye Cobra, tell Vivi I said bye too" Lyon said

"Bye old friend, Safe travels and good luck in the battle" Cobra said

"Thanks old friend" Lyon said with a smile, a D grin at that

"Thanks for your hospitality sir" Alpha said

"It's alright kid, maybe next time, you can meet Vivi" Cobra said

"I promise that I will come back and bye" Alpha said and headed to the balcony to see Lyon in his dragon form and began to fly to Baltigo

 **On an island far in the new world:**

"Kaido-sama, the news is claiming that captain Jack is dead" a man said

"Show me that brat" Kaido said and began to read, he then laughed "You think Jack will die that easily, I will send Napoleon to check, now I need to retrieve that bastard Doflamingo"

"Of course sir, but have you read the news, a new bounty head has shown up, a boy of 12 years old has been given a bounty of 400 million, his name is Akuma D. Alpha" the man said then Kaido began to laugh

"No less is expected from him, the power of the devil will awaken in him, that bastard Dragon better hurry up, I need to see Alpha" Kaido said

"Who is he to you captain?" the man asked

"To the government, he is a boy who will change the whole flow of this world, but to me, he is my son" Kaido said, the man was shocked

"I see, I would love to meet him" The man said

"Yup, I can't wait to see him, Lelouch my brother, and Lily Alphas mom" Kaido said

"Likewise captain" The man said

 **Chapter 4 is done, phew that was tough one, I had to make story changing decisions but don't worry, everything else is planned**

 **On the next chapter, we enter Baltigo, please follow and review the story, your reviews keep me going, thank u**


	5. To Baltigo

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 5: To Baltigo**

 **Over the grandline:**

"This is so boring Lyon, how long till we get there" Alpha whined

"Soon Alpha, we just need to cross the red-line and then we will be there" Lyon said

"Good, I can't wait to fight at Baltigo" Alpha said with a grin

"Oi brat, I don't think you should fight, this is a yonko's crew, it is so powerful, a former admiral is the first mate too" Lyon said

"I don't care" Alpha said bluntly

"Hahaha, you're like that damn Sabo" Lyon said with a large laugh

"Who is that" Alpha asked

"He is the number 2 of the revolutionary army, he is just below me and he is very reckless" Lyon said

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him" Alpha said and Lyon just chuckled at this, he liked this new brat, and they continued to go towards Baltigo

 **At Baltigo:**

"Zehahahaha, come out Dragon, I am here to steal your devil fruit" A large man said

"Blackbeard, you have some serious balls to attack this place, I shall give you credit on that but I shall show you no mercy" Dragon said

"Zehahahaha, you don't scare me with your threats bastard, maybe strawhat should've told you that" The large man who was identified as Blackbeard said

"Arara, let him flap his gums admiral teach" A tall man said

"Kuzan? A former admiral turned to a pirate, this is going to be fun" Dragon said with a grin

"Blackbeard… You were the one who captured Ace" a man said next to Dragon

"Sabo…" Dragon tried to talk to him

"Dragon-san, allow me to fight that bastard for Ace" The man who was identified as Sabo said

"Zehahahaha, who the fuck are you and what do you have to do with Ace?" Blackbeard asked

"Don't you say that name bastard, he was my brother, and I will avenge him" Sabo said with anger and determination

"Brother? So you must also be Strawhats brother too? How wonderful, I shall send the other brother to hell" Blackbeard said

"I would love to see you try" Sabo said and then screamed out "Hiken"

"Shit, the mera mera no mi? Burgess you bastard" Blackbeard said with anger "No matter, I will end this fight now" He said as Sabo went back into fighting position "My men, attack the revolutionary base" he announced

"Arara, I shall hold off Dragon" Kuzan said

"You think that you can hold me off that easily" Dragon said and began to laugh "Behold, the power of the ancient weapon, Uranus" Dragon announced and everyone was shocked by this

"This is going to be harder than I expected" Blackbeard said and turned his eyes at Kuzan "Kuzan, take on Sabo, I will finish off Dragon" Blackbeard said

"No you bastard, you are…" Sabo was interrupted by an ice spear

"Arara, am I not good enough for you?" Kuzan said

"Damn it all" Sabo said

And that's how the war started, the Blackbeard pirates were now face to face with the revolutionary army. Who will win?

 **Over the red line:**

"We are crossing the red line and shall be next to Baltigo soon Alpha" Lyon said

"Yosh, I can't wait to fight" Alpha said

"Likewise brat, just don't get hurt" Lyon said

"Yahahaha, I get hurt, you must be crazy" Alpha said mockingly

"Do you understand what is going on? Blackbeard, a Yonko, with a bounty of 3.5 billion berri has started a war with the revolutionary army, do you understand what is at stake here, if the revolutionary army losses or the Blackbeard pirates losses, the world will be thrown off balance again, a new era will begin again" Lyon said

"Alright already, just get us there to quickly, I cannot wait to fight" Alpha said

"Damn brat" Lyon said

 **In an island over an elephant:**

"Duke Inuashari-san, he has returned" a mink said

"Jack? No, why has he come back, he was announced dead" the duke said

"Yosh, if he is back, then I will kick his ass for you guys" A young boy with a strawhat said

"Sir, another man has been seen on the ship" the mink said "oh shit, it's one of the elite swordsmen of the beast pirates, Sleeping Joker and he has a bounty of 700 million berri and the maker of the poison gas, Caesar Clown with a bounty of 300 million berri" the mink said

"Caesar" the boy with the strawhat said with anger

"Swordsman?" a green headed man said with interest

"Not only has he come back to rain havoc on us, but he has also brought reinforcements" the duke said "I am too wounded to fight now, tell Pedro to round up our forces to support the Strawhat pirates" the duke said

"Yes duke-sama" the mink said

"Looks like we will have to fight" Nico Robin said

"Good Luck gu..." a long nosed man said but was interrupted by a large cyborg like creature "You are coming too" he said

"Chopper, stay here and continue to treat the wounded, Nami, stay with him. Zoro, Franky, Ussop, Robin, Brook, come with me, we shall kick these bastards into next week" the boy said

"Yosh! Luffy, permission to attack this swordsman of theirs" The green headed man who was identified as Zoro said

"Permission granted, guys, run wild" The boy who was identified as Luffy said with a D grin

 **In the new world:**

"We are almost there" Lyon said

"Lyon, can you tell me the ranks of the revolutionary army?" Alpha asked

"Sure, it starts with the leader: Monkey D Dragon with a bounty of four billion berri, The 4 commanders of the revolutionary army: Me, Hydra D Lyon with a bounty of 3.2 billion berri, Sabo with a bounty of 2.5 billion berri, Looka with a bounty of 2.2 billion berri, and our swordsman Kuina with a bounty of 1.9 billion berri. Those are the top members of the army" Lyon explained

"Cool, 3.2 billion berri? You must be really strong" Alpha said mockingly

"Shut up brat, we are here" Lyon said "it is worse than I thought" he said

"Oh shit" Alpha said

 **Sorry for the long ass wait, merry Christmas, here is my present to you, chapter 5 :D, please review and follow and see you next week**


	6. Baltigo

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 6: The Trap**

 **Baltigo:**

"What the hell is going on, why are the Navy here too?" Lyon asked

"Damn Navy" Alpha said with anger

"Look its Dragon" Lyon said pointing to the man, he was fighting both Kizaru and Blackbeard "Alpha, I must help him" Lyon said

"Ok, I shall go and beat these small fry up" Alpha said

"Ok, stay safe" Lyon said as he headed to Kizaru

"You are late" Dragon said

"Sorry Dragon-san, I am here now, I shall take on Kizaru, and you focus on Blackbeard" Lyon said

"Zehahahaha, Hydra D. Lyon, nice to meet you" Blackbeard said with a grin

"You revolutionaries are scary, but I shall defeat you Hydra D. Lyon" Kizaru said

"You will try" Lyon said, as Lyon charged into Kizaru

"Good luck Lyon" Alpha said inside him, it was time he searched for his enemy, as he fought through the battlefield, he saw a blond man and a tall man in combat

"Hiken" the blond man said as he landed near Alpha

"Ice block, partisan" the tall man said

"Tough son of a bitch, oh so you must be Alpha, I am Sabo, nice to meet you" the blond man identified as Sabo said "Now if you shall excuse me, I have a battle to fight" Sabo said

"Arara, you must be Akuma D. Alpha" The tall man said

"Shut up and focus on the enemy in front of you Kuzan" Sabo said as his hand gestured into this weird claw style "Dragon claw" he said

"Ice ball" Kuzan yelled, the impact was so strong that Alpha was forced to retreat, as he was pushed back, he saw two creatures fighting

"Whip" one of them said, the monster was a beast made out of fire, and it had horns and a whip, probably a devil fruit, it was a Balrog, he remembered it from a book he read. As the other creature dodged this attack he saw Alpha, he couldn't make anything out of what this creature was

"Akuma D. Alpha, my name is Ionite, but you can call me Admiral Green Bull" The man called Ionite said as he turned back to human form, he was a tall man with a green suit

"Alpha?" the Balrog said as he turned back to human form, he had a cigar, he was dark skinned and tall, he wore a cut shirt too "I am Looka, now fuck off, I got a fight to finish" Looka said rudely as he turned his attention back to Green bull and attacked

"Asshole" Alpha said "Lyon was right, this battle is crazy" Alpha said as he saw two swordsmen fighting, one of them was a girl and the other was a boy

"Oni-giri" The girl said as the man evaded it and laid his eyes on Alpha

"Hehehe, Alpha eh? Did you come here to die" the man said

"Oi Shiryuu, focus on the fight" the girl said "Brat, im Kuina, now go away, this is my battle" the girl who was identified as Kuina said, as Alpha walked away, he was attacked by a marine

"Bastard, who the hell are you" Alpha said

"Akuma D. Alpha, my name is Kirito, a vice admiral of the navy, and in the name of justice and peace, I will strike you down" the man also identified as Kirito said

"You will try" Alpha said "it is time, transform" Alpha said as he turned to this devil, it had a trident and everything "Witness the power of the Akuma-Akuma no mi, model Satan" He said as everyone had his attention on him

"Stupid brat, now Blackbeard will target you" Dragon said

"Zehahahaha, I must have that fruit" Blackbeard said as he was held back by Dragon

"Surprise motherfucker" Dragon said as the fight continued

"You are powerful, I feel it, I shall strike you down Alpha, with this sword" Kirito said as he unsheathed his sword "Sakura" He said

"Let's go" Alpha said in this devilish voice

 **Short chapter, I know but this is all a buildup for the next chapters**

 **This is how it will go next chapters (in order):  
1-Kuina vs Shiryuu **

**And**

 **Looka vs Ionite**

 **2- Kuzan vs Sabo**

 **And**

 **Kizaru vs Lyon**

 **3- Alpha vs Kirito**

 **Dragon vs Blackbeard**

 **Thank you and see you next time-yoi**


	7. A battle between a Crow and a Demon

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 7: A battle between a Crow and a Demon**

 **Baltigo**

"Crows wings" Kuina said

"Demon cut" Shiryuu said, both attacks were useless, they were evenly matched

"You are not bad for a woman" Shiryuu said mockingly "and that brat…"

"Bastard, although I am a woman, I will become the best" Kuina said in anger as both swords clashed

"Did I hit a nerve?" Shiryuu said "You become the best, that's funny" Shiryuu said as he attacked once again "Hell's anger" he said as Kuina blocked the attack

"My dream may sound stupid, but I made a promise with an old friend, one I wish to keep" Kuina said as she prepared her next attack "Eyes of the crow" she said, but Shiryuu blocked it with ease

"So that's how the best swordsman of the revolutionary army fights" shiryuu said mockingly "Kuina of the crows, how pathetic" He said but in that moment, the whole ground started to tilt

"What the hell is going on" Kuina said

"Captain" Shiryuu said

"Holy shit" Alpha said in the distance "so that's the power of a Yonko" he was shocked

"Son of a bitch" Looka said, he was very angry

"Damn pirate" Ionite said

"Arara captain, aren't you overdoing it just a little bit" Kuzan said

"Zehahahaha, watch as Baltigo collapses Dragon" Blackbeard said

"Is that all you got" Dragon said with a smirk

"Just like that damn Strawhat, I will kill both of you" Blackbeard said with all his anger as he attacked Dragon

"You will try" Dragon said casually

"It's just like that damn whitebeard, such destructive power in the hands of a pirate will deny peace in this world, I shall take him out" Kirito said as he headed towards Blackbeard but was interrupted by Alpha

"Trident Slice" Alpha said as Kirito blocked it with ease "don't forget our fight bastard" he said

"Aren't you the persistent type" Kirito said as he went back to fighting Alpha

"Shiryuu, in order for me to be the best, I need to strike you down, in order to do that, I must unleash my full power" Kuina said

"Full power? Useless threats" Shiryuu said as he chuckled

"Oh are you in for a surprise" Kuina said as she positioned her aimed her sword to Shiryuu's weapon "Secret sword style, Crow's flight" Kuina announced as she cut through Shiryuu's sword

"Damn I may have underestimated you, oh well, finish me" Shiryuu said

"With pleasure" Kuina said "Crows cut" she said as she pierced Shiryuu's stomach, blood spewing all other the battle field

"Commander" Some of the Blackbeard pirates said

"You disappoint me Shiryuu" Blackbeard said

"Don't worry Blackbeard, you are next" Dragon said as he began to fight Dragon

"Zoro, we made a promise that one of us will become the best, I can't wait for that day" Kuina said as she headed towards Dragon to assist him but was blocked by marines

"Small fry, well, I guess I will have to fight though then" Kuina said as she began to fight through

"That Kuina is tough as nails, now then, it is time to finish you Ionite" Looka said as he began to transform into his Balrog form

"Such confident words" Ionite said as he transformed to a green monster

 **And that's a wrap, next week, the mythical Looka will take on Ionite or should I say, Admiral Greenbull**

 **For those of you who don't know, Kuina is Zoros childhood friend who supposedly died but I believe otherwise, if you look at chapter 794 in the manga, you can see a girl talking to Sabo as he is riding some crows, I believe that girl is Kuina and has some way of controlling crows, hence the crow theme**

 **I'll see you next time, please follow and favorite**


	8. Destruction against Creation

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 8: Destruction against creation**

 **Baltigo**

Ionite has transformed into this green creature, it was tall, had horns and a beard and had a large club for weapon

"A Lychee? The lord of the forest" Looka said but then he laughed "I would expect no less from his cousin" Looka said which caused a tick in Ionite's head

"That bastard has no meaning to me, though he is a bounty hunter, he is still scum" Ionite said

"The best bounty hunter in the world, Diskslip, that bastard has tried to capture me plenty of times" Looka said

"Enough of him, lets fight now bastard" Ionite said "Bloom tree" he said as trees begun to form

"The master of creation against the lord of hell, quite the fight we have here" Looka said "Hells ground" he said and the whole battle field turned into lava, this stopped all the other fights, most weaklings were succumbed by the lava, the revolutionary army member knew where to duck for cover

"Oi Looka, what the hell are you doing" Sabo said

"Shut up Sabo, I must defeat this bitch no matter what, just watch me fight" Looka said in anger

"Looka, we have our own fights" Lyon said

"I don't care, when I am done, u can fight" Looka said

"Brat" Dragon said "I would have it no other way" Dragon said with a light chuckle

"What the fuck is he doing" Alpha said, he knew he didn't like that guy at all

"Such destructive power, I hope the admiral can stop him or I will" Kirito said

"Zehahahaha, another devil fruit on my list" Blackbeard said "Dragon, how about a rest, I would love to see these two in action" Blackbeard said

"We are stuck, this whole war has stopped for these too" Dragon said as he began to watch the show, Ionite was standing on some land he found

"How convenient for this to be here, no matter, I will destroy you" Ionite said as he spread some wings and aimed for Looka "Bloom Vines, trap him" Ionite said as it began to hold him

"This is quite powerful, but it will burn soon enough" Looka said "Mera switch" he said as his whole body burned the vines but just as that happened, Ionite attacked with his club and Looka began to fall

"Loooookaaaaaaa" The army screamed

"Shut up, that stubborn bastard won't die that easily" Dragon said with a grin, he trusted his comrades with his life but just as he said that, Looka sat up into position "Whip" he said and the whip hit and this time, Ionite was falling in the pit

"Admiral-Senpai, you have unimpressed me" Kirito said, but just as he said that, Ionite sat up

"Shut up brat, I will take this son of a bitch and take his bounty" Ionite said

"Corrupt bastard" Sabo said, he hated these types of marines

"Hahahaha, take my bounty, you must be crazy" Looka said as he began to attack Ionite, it was an exchange of fists between the two, the results were devastating, Looka was bleeding a lot and potentially broken his leg, Ionite wasn't any better

"You're a stubborn bastard Ionite" Looka said as he stood on his broken leg, what a badass

"You just refuse to die" Ionite said as he went to attack

"You know, of all the marines, your type is the most I hate" Looka said as the revolutionary army members began to smirk

"My type?" Ionite said

"Yes, corrupted assholes like you ruin the world, I have a dream to take out all you corrupted bastards" Looka said, he was really determined

"You make me laugh" Ionite said

"He has a death wish" Sabo said

"It is time to finish this" Looka said as he unleashed his final attack "I am risking the fight with this attack" Looka said as the most members of the revolutionary army knew what was going to happen "Demons wrath" Looka said, the whole pit of lava began to suck in Ionite

"Cool" Alpha said

"Admiral" Most marines said

"That power is scary, looks like we have lost an admiral today, Sakazuki will not be happy" Kizaru said in his laid back manner

"Pathetic" Kirito said

"What is going on" Ionite said "Bloom trees" but it didn't work and Looka punched him that made him lose conscience

"See you in hell bastard" Looka said as Ionite was engulfed in the lava, Ionite was dead and just as this happened, the lava disappear and Looka began to fall unconsciously

"Doctors, take him and treat him before the enemy get him" Lyon said and the doctors took him

"The war has begun again, let us finish this Sabo-kun" Kuzan said

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Sabo said

 **Ice vs Fire next week**

 **Double chapter** **today, this was my favorite chapter to type, Looka to me is a unique character to me and a complete badass**

 **See you next time**


	9. Fire against Ice

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 9: Ice and Fire**

 **Baltigo**

"Hiken" Sabo said

"Ice ball" Kuzan said as he blocked the fire fist heading towards him

"Ice against fire, I wonder who would win" Sabo said

"Don't get cocky brat, I think Ace should've told you that" Kuzan said "So you're his brother too?" Kuzan asked

"Yes I am, we three swore an oath of brotherhood" Sabo said sadly remembering his brother Aces demies

"Arara, so strawhat is also your brother, I like that brat" Kuzan said fondly remembering his encounter with him on that island before Water 7

"You met Luffy" Sabo said

"Met him? More like tried to kill him" Kuzan said as he saw a fire fist heading towards him "Pheasant Beak" Kuzan said as the fire stopped in its path

"An enemy of Luffy is an enemy of mines too" Sabo said

"Oi, you misunderstood, I was sent to kill him but let him go" Kuzan said

"Let him go? Why?" Sabo said with a newfound respect for the man

"He reminded me of someone, my own brother" Kuzan said looking towards the sky

"I won't ask any more from you Kuzan" Sabo said, he really respected this man now

"Arara, let's get this over with, I lasted 10 days with that lava idiot, fire shouldn't be that much harder" Kuzan said

"Hiken" Sabo said but was intercepted with a punch to the face

"Is that all the second commander of the revolutionary army can do" Kuzan said as Sabo pulled himself together

"Dragon claw" Sabo said and it hit Kuzan's stomach

"Ah, that was powerful, what is that style" Kuzan said

"This? This is claws that will crack all the ignorant people's skull, like an egg" Sabo said with sadistic eyes but was then interrupted by some lava

"Lava?" Sabo asked

"Looka-senpai, you are far too wounded for battle, please allow us to treat you" A medic said, Looka's health was terrible, even in his Balrog form

"Shut up, this is a war, the only way I will go out is over my dead body" Looka said but then saw a small figure in front of him "Who the fuck are you?" he said

"Where did that sword bastard go?" Alpha said

"I am Kirito and I am here to finish what Ionite started" Kirito said which caused Looka to laugh

"You are powerful boy but don't overestimate yourself" Looka said with an interest in this marine, was he brave or just simply reckless

"Angel's fist" Kirito said which sent Looka flying

"Looka-sama" Most army members shouted

"Reckless idiot" Sabo said

"Oi Looka, this is an order, retreat and treat your wounds" Dragon said

"I won't let him get away" Kirito said but was interrupted by a boot to the face

"Bastard, don't go running away from our fight" Alpha said with anger

"Kirito, you are truly powerful" Looka said with a smirk, there was something about this young marine "I hope to see you again in the seas, get stronger and I shall await for you in my strongest form" Looka said and then fainted

"How come he always gets the badass scenes" Lyon said

"That bastard" Kirito said

"Arara, now that that is over with, it's time to finish our fight, Sabo-kun, you are powerful, but I am sorry, you have not reached my level yet" Kuzan said "Ice age" he said and the whole battle field turned to ice

"Sabo, finish him" Lyon said

"Go Sabo" Kuina said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Dragon said

"Dai Enkai, Flame emperor" Sabo said and this big ball of fire formed and threw it at Kuzan

"Pheasant beak" Kuzan said blocking the ice

"I knew this was never going to be easy" Sabo said as he colored his legs and fists with haki

"Now you're talking" Kuzan said and did the same thing and attacked Sabo with a barrage of fists and kicks, this gave very bad results for Sabo "You aren't as strong as me Sabo-kun" Kuzan said, he was bloodied up but not as bad as Sabo

"Hiken" Sabo said as a last hope attack but was blocked quickly by an ice bird, this caused Sabo to collapse

"Sabo" Dragon said

"Zehahahaha, good job Kuzan" Blackbeard said

"It's over" Kuzan said as he began to head towards Sabo with killing intent "Ice Sabre"

"Im too far to help him" Kuina said from a distance

"I am sorry it had to end like this Sabo-kun" Kuzan said as he lowered his sabre to Sabo's throat "Goodbye" Kuzan said but was blocked by a sword

"Sabo-Senpai" Revolutionary army members said, everyone was shocked at what happened

"Oi, we can't have another brother dying now can't we?" A red haired man said

"Red-haired Shanks" Everyone said with shock

"Why is he here?" Blackbeard said with fear

"Took you long enough" Lyon said

"Now Kuzan, are you going to move along?" Shanks said

"Hell no" Kuzan said as he began to attack Shanks but was blocked by Benn Beckman

"Go ahead captain" Benn said

"Thanks Benn" Shanks said

"Bastard" Kuzan said, he was done for and bloodied up, he then collapsed outta pain

"Doctors, take Sabo and treat him" Dragon said

"Blackbeard-Teach, long time to see" Shanks said

"Teach-yoi" A blond man said with a hint of anger

"Zehahahaha, what are you doing here Marco and Shanks" Blackbeard said

"Here to support an old friend, everyone, Sakazuki and Fujitora are on their way here, we will deal with them" Shanks said

"Sakazuki is coming?" Alpha said "HE IS MINE TO KILL" Alpha said again but was then interrupted by a kick to the stomach

"Don't forget about me bastard" Kirito said

"So that's Alpha? That short fuse, like father like son" Shanks said and laughed "And that young marine reminds me of someone too but I can't put a finger on it, Come on Marco, let us wait for our enemies to come" Shanks said

"What about Teach-yoi" Marco said

"Leave him to Dragon, this is his fight" Shanks said

"That bastard, oh well, Kizaru-san, let us finish our fight" Lyon said

"You will try" Kizaru said

 **Shanks has come, this is a crucial chapter to the story line, so now we have an extra bunch of fights**

 **Shanks vs Akainu**

 **Marco vs Fujitora**

 **This fight will be after Kizaru and Lyon**

 **Follow and Review please**

 **(Thanks for your support Marshman-Kun)**


	10. Dragons and Gravity

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 10: Dragons and Gravity**

 **Baltigo**

"Dragon Hybrid Transform" Lyon said and transformed to this human form with wings "Now then Kizaru, I will finish you off" Lyon said "Lightning bolt" Lyon said and a bolt of lightning hit Kizaru

"What is that?" Kizaru

"Dragons can control weather, and I am a dragon, so kudos to that" Lyon said as it started raining heavily on the battlefield

"What is with this damn rain" Alpha said

"Zehahahaha, what a useful power" Blackbeard said

"You revolutionary commanders are scary, oh well" Kizaru said as he jumped up "Yasakani no Magatama" He said as beams started hitting towards Lyon but Lyon easily dodged each every one of them but the weaker members were unlucky as it hit a fair amount of people

"Tornado" Lyon said as a tornado formed and caught on every person in its vicinity

"Yata no Kagami" Kizaru said as he appeared on top of Lyon and kicked him in with one of his light speed kicks

"Lyon" Alpha said

"Angels Fist" Kirito said and Alpha barely dodged it "Focus on the enemy in front of you" Kirito said

"You fucking blue-eyed cunt" Alpha said with all anger

"Oi Hydra D. Lyon, is this the best that the number one of the revolutionary army can do?" Kizaru said as he went down to check the crater if he was there but he wasn't

"Looking for me" Lyon said "Dragon Claw" Lyon hit Kizaru and he was sent flying towards the shore

"That bastard" Kizaru said but there was something in the sea "Oh, he's finally here" Kizaru said

"Grand Eruption" was all that could be heard to cause the whole war to stop as fists of lava began to fall hitting all the fighters of the war, navy or not

"Oi Sakazuki-san, our fighters are here too" Kizaru said

"For the sake of justice, a few fighters could be sacrificed" Sakazuki said

"So he is here" Dragon said

"Sakazuki" Alpha said with all anger

"Fleet admiral-senpai, finally the tides can turn" Kirito said

"Oi Kizaru, have you forgotten of lil old me" Lyon said as he aimed for a kick on Kizaru but Kizaru stopped and hit Lyon with a beam

"Lyon-Senpai" was all that could be heard

"Sakazuki-san will land here any second, it's about time I ended this fight" Kizaru said as he headed towards Lyon

"You will try" Lyon said "This attack will end this, Kizaru-san, we are in two different leagues, and I will end you" Lyon said "Full Dragon form, 700 billion volt lightning bolt" Lyon said and a bolt of lightning hit Kizaru, it was so strong, it caused Kizaru to collapse unconsciously.

"Bastard" Was all Kizaru said and it was all over

"He hit me right next to my heart, I may need to check that out sooner or later, but now" Lyon said as he was interrupted

"Lyon, prepare the ships for retreat, we will find a new base, make sure no other life is lost" Dragon said

"Yes Dragon-san" Lyon said obediently, he didn't like running away but he knew that Dragon might have a plan

"Run away? Don't you know that this is you tomb Dragon" Sakazuki said but was stopped by a kick to the head "Who did that" Sakazuki said "Red-Haired Shanks?" Sakazuki said

"Long time no see, fleet admiral Sakazuki" Shanks said

"Fujitora, defeat shanks, I must kill Dragon and Alpha" Sakazuki said

"Yes Saka-san" Fujitora said but was interrupted by two figures

"Marco the Phoenix and Kuina of the Crows" Sakazuki said with anger "ok take them out, I shall finish Shanks now" Sakazuki said

"How funny fleet admiral" Shanks said as he headed towards Sakazuki

"Hmm, looks like they will be the light of the show for now, Oi Alpha, lets finish this now, I must help the fleet admiral" Kirito said

"Fine with me" Alpha said as he headed for the attack

 **Chapter 10 is over it was short but it's ok**

 **Next time, we shall see Alpha in action finally and Kirito's back story**

 **Please like and review**


	11. Sakura

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 11: Sakura**

 **Baltigo**

"You know Alpha, I have a devil fruit too" Kirito said

"Oh I knew, I am the devil after all" Alpha said

"So your ability detects other abilities, quite useful if you ask me, well then" Kirito said as he transformed into an…an angel "Now then, I shall fight to end your life for" Kirito said but was interrupted

"For the peace and justice blah blah blah, it's so fucking annoying, just what the hell have you been through to make you so, so full of shit" Alpha said

"What I've been through is something no one had ever asked me, accept for you young devil" Kirito said with a deep smirk filled with sadness "Fine then I shall tell you of my story, do not think of me any differently for it matters not, the whole world is after you; no one will be able to save you but god himself." Kirito said with a devilish smirk

"Oh please indulge us with your story" Alpha said annoyed

"I was born in a small village deep in the forest, the only memories I have of my village were the pink sakura's that bloomed beautifully every morning. My father Sayo was a blacksmith who made weapons for my uncle Oyakami who was the leader of the village. The sword my uncle had was made by the ancestors of my village clan, it was the Sakura" he explained

"The sword you have" Alpha asked

"Yes, my father tried countless days trying to imitate it or make a better one, it was his dream! To become the best blacksmith he kept on trying! My sister Tsuki and I asked him what he will do next after he surpasses the Sakura, he answered saying "What's next? Isn't it obvious? I will surpass Yuro!" He laughed in with happiness and ambition." Kirito said

"Sounds like a nice guy, wonder why his son is an asshole" Alpha said

"Shut up, we thought he was crazy until he made a sword which surpassed the Sakura! He called it the "Sakura's Greatest Rival Arukas!" He wouldn't even hand it over to my uncle! When I thought the obsession was over, he left our village clan in order to make something that will defeat the Yuro!" Kirito said

"What happened" Alpha asked, he was very interested

"Years passed and I had just turned 16, he is not back yet, so I left my village in search of him. I had to steal one of my father's many weapons, I became a free pirate looking for my father! A year had passed and no clue of him I found, I return to my village to find out that the marines took over and slaughtered my clan!" Kirito explained

"And you joined them? Idiot swordsman" Alpha said

"Shut up, they found me and locked me up, I was told it was because my father was researching something that was forbidden by the Government." Kirito said

"And that is why I will destroy the government" Alpha said  
"Oh for the love of, they gave me a choice, leave or join the marines, I accepted their invite for the marines are the only ones who can fix the evil that lingers in our world." Kirito said

"Bullshit" Alpha said

"I trained and trained in the name of the peace I wanted to create! I do not want to make people suffer like how I did! So I trained until I was stronger than the only marine who i found evil for he killed my family, our Captain Sukumati! I gave him a choice, "give me your position and I will spare your disgusting life" I offered to him." Kirito said

"Now that's badass" Alpha said

"He laughed at me as he withdrew his sword, I was shocked when I saw it. It was Sakura!? So I shouted with rage "THE EVIL SUCH AS YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO WEILD THE PEACE YOU HOLD. I remember cutting him up into five different assholes, in a matter of a second!" Kirito said

"How come you are not that badass now" Alpha said  
I also noticed my arm turning into dark steel for that brief second, it was haki. As i took the sakura and claimed myself captain I ate the angel angel no mi he saved for himself, I couldn't let him eat such a pure hearted fruit." Kirito explained

"Oh and aren't you so pure hearted" Alpha said sarcastically

"Shut up, I gained the powers of an Angel so it is my job to keep the peace! The marine admiral decided to kill me for killing my fellow captain. I laughed in their faces when I said, kill me you say? Why would you kill your future leader! I swore that day to them, that no evil spirit, pirate, nor revolutionary will surpass me! Such evil beings such as my father only cause the good to suffer! Now I stand here as a proud vice admiral, my journey is not complete! For I will surpass the fleet admirals and find the Arukas, my father has no rights to hold such power! I am Sakura Kirito from the Sakura clan! And you alpha, you are just another evil being that stands in my way!" Kirito said

"So basically you are a suck you are a model suck up to the marines, no matter, now that you stupid story is over, I will take you to your father, in hell" Alpha said as he transformed into Satan

"Bastard" Kirito said

 **And that is chapter 11**

 **Props to my friend who's based off Kirito for writing his backstory**

 **An angel vs a demon, kinda nostalgic, don't ya think**

 **See y'all next time**


	12. Demon Trails

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 12: Demon Trials**

 **Baltigo**

"Soru" Alpha said as he sped up to unbelievable speeds

"The 6 power?" Kirito said impressed as he activated his own suro and as they were speeding up

"Shigan" They both said with a haki infused Shigan, their fingertips were on each other, and blue lightning was spouting out the middle of the impact zone, the impact was so hard and I they both ended up flying away from each haki

"Haki? In a boy that young?" Kirito said

"Conquerors haki eh? That marine could prove worthy of the next admiral" Sakazuki said

"A clash of conquerors haki? That's what makes a king" Kuina said

"Had enough bastard" Alpha said

"We are just getting started" Kirito said "Geppou" he said as he flew up

"Rankyaku" Alpha said as a beam went towards Kirito

"Soru" Kirito dodged it as the beam hit and cut fighters behind him

"Soru" Alpha said as he attacked Kirito with a punch but Kirito dodged it using his Haki and punched him "Angles fist"

"You are powerful, but you lack brute force, well you are far too young to have muscles" Kirito said

"Bastard, Devils Claws" Alpha said as he slashed his claws at Kirito but Kirito stopped it with his sword, Sakura and the impact caused another conquerors haki clash

"I will kill you" Alpha said

"You will try" Kirito said as they both flew out from both sides

"Soru" Alpha said as he got in front of Kirito "Demons punch" Alpha said as he hit Kirito and was sent flying

"That was strong, but not strong enough" Kirito said "Soru, Angels fist" Kirito said as Alpha dodged it using Haki

"Shigan" Alpha said as he pierced Kirito's stomach using his haki infused finger

"Bastard" Kirito said as blood spouted out of his body

"Lelouch trained him well, we are almost prepared to leave, finish this Alpha" Dragon said

"Zehahahaha, such power" Blackbeard said

"His son eh? Makes sense now" Shanks said

"Such evil must be eradicated, Oi vice admiral, kill that bastard for justice" Sakazuki said

"Yes sir" Kirito said as blood was spouting out his stomach

"You are persistent" Alpha said "Soru" Alpha said as he went for the punch but Kirito dodged

"Heavens Guards" Kirito said as an army of Angle formed

"So you can do that too? Satan's Followers" Alpha said as an army of Demons formed

"What the fuck is this" Lyon said

"Angles and Demons? This battle is crazy" Kuina said

"Come on Alpha" Dragon said

"Angles attack in the name of peace" Kirito said as the angles attacked Alpha

"Demons, destroy the angles" Alpha said as the Demons attacked the Angles, it was a full on battle

"This is crazy" Blackbeard said as angles were fighting over him

"Cool, it's like your my natural enemy" Alpha said as he prepared a punch

"Hehehe, I guess this is destiny" Kirito said as he prepared to counter

"Demons fist" Alpha said as he hit towards Kirito

"Soru" Kirito dodged "Angels slash" As Kirito tried to slash Alpha

"Demons claws" Alpha countered and blue lightning formed on the point of impact, this was it, this was the last attack

"Finish him vice admiral" Sakazuki said

"Go Alpha-kun" Kuina said

"Lyon, is everyone on the ship?" Dragon asked

"Yes Dragon-san, Kira is on too" Lyon answered

"Good, the second this clash is over, we make a break for it" Dragon said

"Zehahahaha, running away are we now Dragon" Blackbeard said as Dragon attacked

"Die Alpha" Kirito said

"AHHHH" Alpha screamed with all his might clashing with Kirito

"That brat is strong" Looka said from the ship

"I will end you Kirito, this is the DEMON TRIALS" Alpha said but just when that happened, the clash broke and Lyon rushed to Alpha to carry him back to the ship, both men were hurt really badly and were both unconscious

"Thank you all for participating in this war but I think I should end it now" Dragon said

"Zehahahaha, end it?" Blackbeard said

"Ya Dragon, this day is your final day on this earth" Sakazuki said but Shanks stopped him

"Common Dragon, im ready" Shanks said and Dragon raised his hands

"Wind blow" Dragon said and the whole battlefield was engulfed by strong winds

"What the fuck" Sakazuki said

"This is quite strong" Fujitora said

"This isn't how this should end" Blackbeard said

"Goodbye all" Dragon said as the revolutionary ship retreated from the base, this war ended with the navy's win and the loss of the revolutionary army but their army wasn't done, they would rise once more "Is Alpha alright?" Dragon asked

"Dragon-san, he in stable condition but we do not know when he will awaken" A doctor said

"And the others?" Dragon said

"Everyone is fine, we lost a lot of soldiers, and the commanders are alright too" The doctor said but this caused Dragon to frown

"Everyone, thank you for participating in this war, I have already prepared us a new base deep in Red-Haired territory, the vivre card is to your left, everyone who has business elsewhere, leave now, the rest of you, let's go to Emerald City" Dragon said

"Emerald City? The legendary city" A man said

"Yes that one, now, start the banquet, it's a party!" Dragon said as they celebrated for good health and for the new base

 **Two days later in the middle of the seas:**

"Dragon, the war has become hit news" Looka said

"I know, it says that the Blackbeard pirates got away" Dragon said

"No that's the old one, there has been a bounty raise for Alpha, it is now 1.2 Billion Berri" Looka said "And there is a new admiral, admiral white angel, the man Alpha fought with at Baltigo" Looka said

"That kid was strong, stronger then Alpha too, but we will fix that" Dragon said

"In other news, your son, Strawhat Luffy and his ally Trafalgar Law has announced a war against Kaido after defeating Jack the Drought, his bounty has risen to 800 million berri" Looka said

"Kaido? Well this is a bad turn of events, I guess it's his choice, Jack the drought eh? Is that all" Dragon said

"No, Sleeping Joker of the Beast Pirates has fled the scene too after he dueled Roronoa Zoro, his bounty has increased to 600 million, and another strange increase is the mystery man, Black Foot Sanji with a total bounty of 450 million" Looka said

"The only alive one? I wonder what happened" Dragon said

"Well…" Looka said

 **Zou:**

"That was some battle" Luffy said

"I can't believe what happened to curly brow" Zoro said

"It is a surprising turn of events" Robin said

"Nami, the note was on a vivre card, follow it, we will save him" Luffy said

"The son of one of the gorosei" Robin said "Unbelievable, we must free him from Big Mam before the exchange happens" Robin said

"Poor Sanji-san" Brook said

"We will save him because we are SUPER" Franky said

"Yosh, then it is settled Sanji we are coming to whole cake island, I will kick Big Mam's ass" Luffy said

"Haiii" the Strawhat crew chanted

 **In a snowy island:**

"Kaido-sama, did you read the news?" a man said

"Yes, Jack that idiot, and that Strawhat brat is after me, and that war to top it all off, the world is off balance and it is only going to get worst, get my den den mushi, it is time I called Dragon" Kaido said  
"Yes sir" the man said

 **Somewhere in the middle of the sea:**

"Dragon-san, he is awake" The doctor said

"Good, its time, stop at that island" Dragon said

 **It's finally over, the war of for Baltigo, this was the first arc of this series, the fight was fun to write and the aftermath was cool too, next week, a new branch of the revolutionary army is formed, stay tuned and have a nice day**


	13. 6 years

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 13: 6 years**

 **In the middle of the sea**

Puru

Puru

Puru

"Dragon-san, it is Kaido" The man said

"Just in time" Dragon said as he answered the den-den mushi

"Hello Dragon" Kaido said

"Yo brother in law" Dragon said

"Don't give me that shit Dragon, you and your Strawhat brat are pissing me off" Kaido said in anger

"Hahahaha, well he is a Monkey D, just don't kill him please" Dragon said with a chuckle

"I will try, that reminds me, where is Lily, Lelouch and Alpha" Kaido asked

"Kaido, your wife, my sister, and your brother Lelouch were killed by Sakazuki, I am sorry" Dragon said sadly

"That bastard, I know Alphas alive, let me speak to him" Kaido said

"Not yet, he just woke up from a coma from the injuries he sustained" Dragon said

"Ok I understand, we can't talk again, the government won't like it if we keep in touch and will suspect Alpha's lineage with you" Kaido said "Make sure you give him the choices he has" Kaido said

"Don't worry, I will, if he doesn't choose the one you want, Kira and Looka will be ready to support him" Dragon said

"Looka, Hahahaha, that bastard taking orders from a brat" Kaido said as he laughed so hard

"He won't be a brat after today" Dragon said

"Ya ya, I don't care, see you later Dragon" Kaido said

"See ya Kaido" Dragon said as he hung up "Dock the ship at that island Sabo" Dragon ordered

"Yes Dragon-san" Sabo said

 **On the island two years later**

"Bring Alpha and Kira to the shore now" Dragon said

"Yes sir" they responded as two boys went down the steps from the ship, one of them was bandaged really badly and the other was a boy with blond hair

"Alpha, do you feel alright" Dragon asked

"Hell yeah, I am ready to kill that damn Kirito" Alpha said

"Hahahaha, just like your father" Dragon said "Kira, this is Alpha, Alpha, this is my son Kira, Monkey D. Kira, he is 12 years old"

"Nice to meet you" Kira smiled to Alpha, but he ignored him

"So Alpha, I just finished talking to your dad, he has given you two choices" Dragon explained "You have the choice to become a pirate under your dad, the rest will be explained by him" Dragon continued "or, you can join the revolutionary army, you will be given your own unit commanded by you, but there is a catch" Dragon said "You are first, too young to manage your own crew and too weak in the muscle side of your body and we are running out of time" Dragon said

"Out of time?" Alpha asked

"Alpha, you have the power to change the world, in one year from now, we will use that power to change destroy the government" Dragon said as Alpha smiled as this

"I have made my choice, revolutionary army it is, now then, how am I going to get stronger in one year" Alpha asked

"That is where Kira comes in, he has the power to freeze time, and he has the time time no mi" Dragon explained "He will freeze time for 6 years in which the both of you will train and grow" Dragon said

"Ok I understand, so I have my own unit, who is in it?" Alpha asked as Looka walked to shore

"I am brat part of your unit, the Alpha unit" Looka said

"I am too captain" Kira said as he smiled

"And you will be given a navigator, a cook, a shipwright, a doctor, a archaeologist, oh and a ship" Dragon said "Are you ready Kira and Alpha?" Dragon said

"Yes sir" They both responded as Dragon smiled and handed Alpha a box, Alpha could barely carry it

"What is this?" Alpha asked

"Weights, use them and get some weight for you attack" Dragon said as he handed Kira a book "Use this and utilize every skill in it, get stronger with Alpha, you have 6 years, I promise you we will meet up with Luffy" Dragon said "Now Kira, freeze time, see you in 6 years" Dragon said "Oh food and other stuff will be hunted by you" Dragon said

"Bye brats, see you soon" Lyon, Sabo and Kuina said

"See you captain" Looka told Alpha

"Bye guys" Alpha and Kira said as Kira raised his right arm and grabbed Alpha with his left arm "Time freeze: 6 years" Kira said as everything slowed down

 **A few minutes ago at marine HQ**

"Kirito, you will be given a power so powerful, your job is to vanquish the life of Alpha" Sakazuki said

"Yes sir" Kirito said

"You will be also given responsibility to lead an attack on Big Mom's whole cake island, we in the navy will destroy all the Yonko" Sakazuki said

"Yes sir" Kirito said but he frowned

"What is wrong Admiral?" Fujitora asked

"Ya I know that Big Mom is scarrryyy but come on" Kizaru said

"No, it is just my sister Tsuki is the first mate to Big Mom" Kirito said

"I hope you will not hesitate to kill her, evil must be eradicated" Sakazuki said

"But she's my sister" Kirito said

"No buts, she's a pirate, evil should be killed" Sakazuki said

"Yes sir" Kirito said

 **In an island called Beirut, near to the one where the revolutionary army is docked**

"Diskslip-san, it is not the end of the world, your cousin died honorably" A man said

"Shut up Rikogi, Though Ionite was a fucking idiot, I will kill Looka and get his bounty" Diskslip said

"Looka eh? That man is powerful" The man who was identified as Rikogi said

"Shut up" Diskslip said as he bumped the shoulder of the man "Though we are bounty hunters, we are both wanted men, my bounty reaches to 2.6 billion and yours is 2.2 billion, stupid government, we are doing their job for god's sake" Diskslip said "Everyone, send out spies to find Looka's location, I will kill him" Diskslip said

"Yes sir" the men said

 **A raft near Beirut**

"Poor Jack, Kaido will have my head for this" A man said

"It's ok Joker, let's just join the revolutionaries" another man said

"Shut up Nao, what makes you think they will let us join" the man who was identified as Sleeping Joker said

"You never know, they might" The man said who was identified Nao

 **On a boat heading to the island that the revolutionaries have docked**

"Oi Elenia, how far is it till we get to Dragon" A man said, he was fixing the ship

"We should be there soon, I am the best navigator around" Elenia said on the wheel of the ship

"Ohhh, Elenia-chwan is beautiful when she's cocky" A man who appeared to be a cook

"Shut up Bozo" A girl said as she was treating an injured "We must hurry to Dragon or I won't be able to treat Nasume" A girl said

"Calm your tits Nayaki, I cannot believe Dragon is summoning us to this 'unit' to follow that Alpha kid" The shipwright said "And this ship, it's amazing, Akuma no chi (Blood of the devil)" The man said

"I can't believe it too Yasou, just who is this brat" The doctor who was identified as Nayaki said

"I think we will find out soon enough" The shipwright who was identified as Yasou said

 **The island where the revolutionaries are docked**

"So this is what it feels likestop time" Alpha said

"Let us train and get stronger" Kira said with a smile

"Let us do this" Alpha said

 **6 year time skip coming up, the Alpha unit** **, let's go, and see you next week**

 **Marshman (Akuma Akuma No mi, model: Satan)**


	14. A new beginning

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 14: A new beginning**

 **On an island in the new world**

"Has it been 6 years already" A man said, he was 10 foot tall and really muscular

"Time does fly Alpha" Another man said, he was 8 foot tall and also muscular

"Well it is good to know that those years didn't go to waste, we are 18 now and stronger than before Kira, I will find that damn Kirito" The man who was identified as Alpha said

"Yosh, this will be our last hour of this so I guess I should finally explain my power" The man who was identified as Kira said

"About time you bastard" Alpha said as Kira let out a chuckle

"Ok, my power is the ability to control time, I can freeze and slow time up, but theirs is a catch, I can only freeze time every week and for every minute wasted, I lose three times that minute" Kira explained

"So, shit, you lost 18 years of your life for me, you dumbass" Alpha said in anger, he has really begun to like Kira

"It is ok, we now have the power to destroy the government" Kira said as Alpha grew a tick

"What is the point if you are fucking dead" Alpha said in anger as Kira just laugh "Stop that" Alpha screamed

"Ok captain, now then, we have to plan the future, in the next year, we will fight the government, but until then, we must strengthen our unit" Kira said "That is our priority" Kira said

"Ok I understand, and I would like to do a couple of things in this year, from now on, we will identify ourselves as pirates, I want to join the Yonko so we need to be pirates for that" Alpha said "there are some people I would like to meet, Red-Haired Shanks, Kaido of the Thousand Beasts" Alpha listed "And there are people who I want to kill, Sakazuki, Blackbeard" Alpha said

"Kirito?" Kira asked "Weren't you hell bent on killing him?" Kira said

"I was, but I sense in him something, I will still be the one to beat him" Alpha said

"I understand" Kira said as he raised an arm up "Let's go back to the normal time Alpha" Kira said

"Yosh" Alpha said

 **On the Thousand Sunny in the New World**

"Luffy, if we are going to plan an attack on a Yonko, we must call our allies for an assembly" Nami said

"Allies? Oh ya, Cabbage and the others" Luffy said

"Yes, we must have a gathering at the next island to plan the raid, this is how these things work" Robin said

"Yosh, Nami-san, what is the next island" Brook asked

"If my calculations are correct, the next island is called Beirut" Nami said

"Nami-ya is right, Beirut is the next island, I will call for a gathering for the whole Strawhat Grand Fleet" Law said, he was on the deck of his submarine

"Super, I would love to see all those people again" Franky said

"I wonder what this Beirut Island is like" Zoro said "That bastard Sleeping Joker was proof that I must get stronger" Zoro said

"If I heard correctly, that island is home to the legendary bounty hunters, Diskslip and Ritzu" Robin said "And there are rumors of a former Yonko on that island and also a warlord" Robin said

"Former Yonko?" Luffy asked

"Warlord" Zoro said

"The former Yonko's name is Rayuu, his spot was taken by Kaido, 15 years ago" Law said "And the warlord is rumored to be Edward Weevil, the self-proclaimed son of Whitebeard" Law added

"Son of the giant-ossan" Luffy said with interest as a grin came on his face "Let us beat all of them up before our friends come" Luffy said "I want to meet this Weevil" Luffy said with interest

"Former Yonko and a Warlord" Zoro said accepting the challenge

"Luffy no please" Ussop said

"Yosh, to Beirut" Luffy said

 **On the island that the revolutionaries are docked**

"Welcome back Alpha, Kira" Dragon said as he looked at two young, tall men

"Captain, you've grown" Looka said smiling

"Dragon-san, they are almost here, I see their ship in the distance" Sabo said

"Ok guys, let's have a feast in honor of the return of Alpha and Kira" Lyon said as everyone shouted in joy of the news as people were drinking and eating, the ship (Devils Blood) has landed on the port of the island and 5 mysterious figures came out

"Dragon, we need your help" A girl said, she was short and had curly hair "Nasume is hurt" she said

"Nayaki, Nasume is hurt, but you are a doctor" Dragon said

"I lack the supplies that you have, take me to your infirmary" the girl called Nayaki said as she brought down a stretcher, Alpha presumed it was Nasume

"Drama queen" A cat-like girl said, maybe a mink

"Oh Elenia-swan is so cute when she's cruel" A man said

"That Bozo is here too" Looka said in anger

"Oi Looka, shut the fuck up" the man identified as Bozo said

"Love Cook" Looka said as Bozo aimed a punch to Looka but was stopped by the girl who was identified as Elenia

"Shut it Bozo and Looka, I can't believe that we have to sail with you" Elenia said

"Me two, where is that Alpha brat" A tall man said as Alpha came out of the shadows

"I'm Alpha, and I presume that these people are my crew Dragon-san" Alpha said

"Yes, allow me to introduce our selves' captain" Elenia said "I am Jaguar D. Elenia, a mink with a bounty of 600 million berri, I am a navigator" Elenia said as bozo stood up from that hit

"I am Bozo the cook, my real name is Bozuna, I am your cook and I have a bounty of 650 million berri" Bozo said as Alpha loved the thought of having a cook

"I am Yaso, a shipwright, my bounty is 700 million berri" Yaso said

"The other two are Nayaki and Nasume, both have a bounty of 500 million berri, Nayaki is your doctor and Nasume is your archeologist" Elenia said as Yaso stood up

"And this is your ship, Akuma no chi, it is a fine beauty Dragon" Yaso said as Dragon just smiled

"Now then, what is wrong with Nasume?" Dragon asked worryingly

"She is sick, that is all, Dragon, and we must supply the ship" Elenia said

"You should stop at the next island, Beirut to resupply" Dragon said as he turned his attention to Alpha "Alpha, this is your crew including Kira and Looka, when Nasume gets well, you will set out" Dragon said

"And in one year, we will meet again and launch a full scale attack on the government" Lyon continued

"As I was saying" Dragon said as he gave Lyon a deathly glare "Are you ready to set out" Dragon said as Alpha smirked

"Yosh, I will strengthen our unit and defeat everyone who stands in my way" Alpha said as Dragon chuckled and gave him two packages

"When you meet Kaido and my son Luffy, give them each a package" Dragon said as Alpha nodded and went back to the party

"I'm excited to see how this plays out Roger" A large ghost said in the woods behind the army

"Hahahaha, this new era you created Whitebeard is cool" A ghost who was identified as Roger said

"Gurararara, I guess so, right Ace" The large ghost who was identified as Whitebeard said

"Ya Ace, you know what, let's go spend some time as father and son" Roger said as he laughed and another ghost formed

"Shut up you worthless ass" the ghost who was identified as Ace said "Sooner or later, you will have to show yourself to Luffy and guide him Roger" Ace said as Roger laughed

"When he is strong enough" Roger said as the 3 ghost disappeared

 **On the island Beirut**

"Help us"

"This is torture"

"We don't know what you want"

"Stop it"

"Don't you dare rape her"

"This is hell"

"Shut up weaklings, I will get my revenge on that bastard Kaido, I put my name on the line, Rayuu the Torturer" A man said as his subordinates cheered on

"Captain, a ship has been spotted" A man with a sword said "It appears to be the Strawhat pirates" He said

"Strawhats?" Rayuu said as he begun to chuckle

 **Arc 2: Beirut, I learned a few things through this week, this story is going to get darker and 18+ :)**

 **See ya (Shout out to sanjikun69 and his epic story)**


	15. The unit is formed

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 15: The unit is formed**

 **2 days later on the Akuma no chi**

"Yosh, Nasume is alright, let's set sail" A cheerful Kira said happily as both Alpha and Looka stared at him

"Shut the fuck up" They both said in unison but stared at each other "That is my line" They said in unison as they gave deathly glares at each other

"Oi captain, something wrong with your tongue?" Looka asked

"Looka, would you like me to rearrange that shitty face of yours" Alpha answered as the both prepared to fight

"Idiots" Yaso said as Elenia punched the both of them

"Shut up" Elenia said as Bozo swooned at the mink lady and Elenia just punched him too

"Witch" Alpha said lying on the floor

"Bitch" Looka said lying on the floor

"Elenia-chwan" Bozo said lying on the floor

"Oi Elenia, already hurting the captain are we" Nayaki said as Alpha stood up "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I am Nayaki, your doctor" She said with a smile as Alpha noticed someone else

"Nasume-Swan" Bozo said but Nasume ignored her

"Hello captain-san, my name is Nasume, your archeologist" Nasume said with a neutral look

"Yosh, Dragon, Lyon, Sabo, Kuina, Everyone" Alpha said as he screamed out "Gooooooodbyeeee" he said in unison with the whole crew as the ship sailed out

"Im going to miss that bastard" Sabo said

"Looka" Kuina said

"That kid is going to make a name for himself" Lyon said as Dragon smiled and waved

"Change the world, young devil" Dragon said

"Yosh, where is our heading Elenia" Kira asked

"The mystical island of Beirut" Elenia said but Nasume gasped

"That island is currently lawless and in tough times, rumor has it, the two famous bounty hunters, Diskslip and Ritzu are their" Nasume said as Looka looked up

"Diskslip" Looka thought

"It is rumored that the self-proclaimed whitebeards son is there" Nasume continued

"Whitebeards son?" Yaso asked in interest

"And, the island is ruled by the former Yonko, Rayuu the Torturer" Nasume finished

"Yosh, we will just beat them all up" Alpha said with a smile as all the men smiled with them too

"Are you crazy? Challenging people for fun" Nayaki said

"Ya, how do you expect to lead us if you're going to get us killed early" Elenia said and Nasume kept quiet

"Who cares, the more we fight, the more we get stronger" Alpha said and smiled as the 2 girls smacked him on the head

"Idiot" They both said in unison

"Yosh, lets sail to Beirut, Bozo foooood" Alpha said with two bumps on his head

 **On Beirut**

"Where is that damn man" a man said as he began to dump the other man into hot boiling water

"Where is he?" Another man said as he whipped the other man

"Ahhhh, stop it please, it has been two long days" The man said as he smirked

"Until I get my answer, I will not stop" He said as he whipped the man

"We don't know what you want" The man said as he screamed in agony and pain

"Hahaha, keep screaming" Rayuu appeared

"Sir, is the copper-head done with?" The man said

"Cat burglar?" Rayuu said as he smirked sinisterly "She is in my room, have her cleaned, she was one tight woman" Rayuu said again

"You raped her captain?" The man said as Rayuu looked at him and smiled and nodded

"Where is the other Strawhats?" Rayuu asked

"They are engaged in combat with Weevil" The man said as nodded and left

"So misses Nami, had fun?" Rayuu said as he saw the body of the girl

"Luffy, help" Nami said with every inch of breath left as Rayuu closed the door and left her

"Just so you know, you will never be free" Rayuu said as he smiled and head out

 **Somewhere in Beirut**

"Where is Nami, Weevil?" Luffy said as he landed a punch on the large man

"I don't know" Weevil said as he blocked another punch

"Namiiiii" Luffy screamed as Weevil raised his hand

"Strawhat, I will help you find her" Weevil said

"And why should he believe you" Zoro said as Weevil looked at him blank faced

"Because we are friends" Weevil said as the whole crew was taken back from this answer

"Yosh, then let's find her" Luffy said as Weevil smiled and followed

 **Back on the Akuma no chi**

"Captain, there is a raft in front of us" Yaso said

"Stop at it and pick up anyone on" Alpha said as they followed their order and two people were brought onto deck

"Thank you, I thought we would've wondered to nowhere" A man said

"Yes and it would've been all because of you" Another man said

"Who are you two?" Bozo asked

"I am Sleeping Joker, a swordsman with a bounty of 700 million" The man who was identified as Sleeping Joker said

"I am Nao, a sniper with a bounty of 630 million, and who are you?" The man who was identified as Nao said

"I am Akuma D. Alpha, and this a unit of the revolutionary army" Alpha said

"Akuma D. Alpha? Isn't he twelve" Sleeping Joker said as Nao cut him off

"Please allow us to join this unit" Nao said

"Bastard" Sleeping Joker said

"Who the hell are these idiots" Nayaki said as she came up the deck

"Our new mates" Alpha said as everyone's jaw fell

"EH, WHAT?" They all said comically

 **On Beirut**

"Captain Rayuu, the Strawhats and Weevil have formed an alliance and are coming in search of the cat burglar" A man said as he smirked

"Tie Nami on the top of the entrance of the palace, put clothes on her too" Rayuu said as he continued "We accept any challenge" he said happily as another man entered

"Sir, a ship has spotted" The man said

"Who is it" Rayuu said

"We do not know, but the Jolly Roger is an Akuma" The man said

"Akuma?" Rayuu said angrily

 **Told you this shit is going to get darker, until next week**


	16. Beirut

**The devil of the seas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 16: Beirut**

 **On the shores of Beirut**

"Yosh, let's explore and buy some supplies" Alpha said cheerfully as he ran into the city

"Wait Alpha" Looka said as Alpha stopped "Me, Alpha, Kira and Joker are going down to explore, the rest of you can go and buy supplies" Looka said

"Who are you to boss us around punk" Bozo said as Looka grew a twitch on his head

"Oi, if you want to come with us, then you will leave the ladies back" Kira said as Looka thought "Smart"

"Me leave the ladies, hell no" Bozo said as he swirled around Nasume, Nayaki and Elenia who each gave him a punch on the head

"Idiot" Looka said as they began to walk

 **Not far from the shores**

"Diskslip-sama, Looka has been spotted with some others" A man said as Diskslip smirked

"Well its time fellas, let's go Ritzu" Diskslip said as the fish man stood up and followed

 **In the forest**

"I can't believe how destroyed this place is" Joker said

"It is like a massacre happened here" Kira said

"No survivors" Looka said as he looked at the pile of bodies but then noticed something

"Guys, I sense something" Alpha said as a man showed up

"You" Looka said as the man smirked

"Who's he" Alpha asked

"The world's best bounty hunter, Diskslip and his partner, Ritzu" Looka said as Diskslip stood up

"I presume you know why I am here Looka" Diskslip said as Looka nodded "Well then" Diskslip said as he pulled out his gun and sword

"Captain, this is a personal matter, please allow me to fight and move on captain" Looka said as Alpha nodded but noticed something "Looka, the other dude is attacking you" Alpha said as Looka looked to see a fist about to hit but just then

"Time Slow" Kira said as everything became slower and Kira kicked Ritzu away

"Captain, allow me the honor of kicking this fishes ass" Kira said as Alpha smirked

"Permission granted, Looka, Kira, come find us when you are done, I am going to hunt down the bastard who destroyed this island" Alpha said as they nodded

"This is going to be fun" Diskslip said as Alpha ran towards the castle

 **In the forest**

"Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Luffy yelled "Where is she Weevil" Luffy asked

"Well the castle is the only landmark left" Weevil said as Luffy nodded

"To the castle it is then" Luffy said as he ran alone

"Wait mugiwara-ya" Law said

"Oi Luffy" Zoro said but Luffy didn't hear and ran

"I am coming Namiiiii" Luffy said but bumped into someone

"Who are you" A man said as he stared at the young Strawhatted boy

"I am Luffy, do you know how to get to the castle" Luffy said

"Luffy? Well I am Akuma D. Alpha, I am heading to the castle now if you would like to follow" Alpha said

"Akuma D. Alpha, where did I hear that before" Luffy thought but was interrupted by the crowd behind them

"Wait" They all said in unison

"Who are you lot?" Alpha asked as Joker showed up and he looked shocked

"Strawhat Luffy" Joker said in shock

"Sleeping Joker" Zoro reacted as he sheathed his sword

"Oi, don't hurt my crewmate" Alpha said as he stood in front of Joker and Luffy looked at the man with newfound respect "I don't care what kind of history you have, but I presume we have the same goal, kicking that motherfucker in the castle" Alpha said as Luffy stood up

"Oi Zoro, we must save Nami first, we can deal with this later" Luffy said as he turned to Alpha "Let's go" Luffy said as they headed towards the castle

 **In the main city**

"Pirates"

"More of them"

"Are they here to torture us?"

"What the fuck is going on" Elenia said

It was Elenia, Yaso and Bozo out in the city, the rest had guard duty

"We come in peace" Yaso said as a man came out

"You aren't part of Rayuu's crew?" A man said

"Rayuu, the former Yonko Nasume-Chwan told us about" Bozo said

"We are revolutionaries and are here to resupply" Yaso said

"Revolutionaries"

"Good, please help us"

"Help us"

"Please" the all begged

"Don't worry, I think our dumbass captain is hunting that fucker down" Bozo said as he noticed five bodies being treated and straight away knew who they were

"Strawhats" Yaso said

"Their beat up" Elenia said "This is bad" She said concerned for the others but Bozo was furious

"How dare they hurt a lady" Bozo said but was interrupted by a kick from a bear

"A mink?" Yaso said

"Beppo" Elenia said happily as she went to hug him

"Elenia? What are you doing here" Beppo said

 **In front of the castle**

Alpha, Luffy, Weevil, Law, Zoro and Joker stood on the end of the bridge and Luffy saw Nami tied up, all bloodied as bruised

"Nami" Luffy said as he felt his heart being crushed and Zoro want fairing any better

"Luffy" Nami said happily but still beaten up

"Luffy-ya, this is a test for us, we must defeat this man if we stand a chance against Kaido" Law said but Alpha looked at him "Besides, Kaido beat him so we should beat him to see if we stand a chance" Law said

"Kaido? My dad?" Alpha said bluntly as everyone except Luffy and Zoro's Jaw fell, they were too shocked at the sight of Nami

"DAD" Law said as Joker stood up

"Lord Kaido is your dad" Joker said but then Rayuu came out the castle

"How grand, the son of Kaido is here" Rayuu said but was intercepted by a punch by Luffy "Kong gun"

"How dare you hurt my navigator" Luffy said but saw Rayuu didn't move an inch

"Such weak attacks" Rayuu said as he punched Luffy back causing him to fly back

"This bastard is tough" Law said

"Son of Kaido, I will kill you" Rayuu said sinisterly

 **Rayuu vs Captains and other**

 **Diskslip vs Looka**

 **Ritzu vs Kira**

 **This is Beirut motherfuckers and we only starting**


End file.
